Is it Love or Lust? You be the Judge
by Babydollz
Summary: Hermione is on the rebound from a drastic breakup with Krum, unsure that she will find love again, she takes solice in the arms of an old enemy! Please R


Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters that you recognise, they belong to J.K Rowling. But I do own the characters that you don't recognise from the book.  
  
This chapter and all the other chapters are dedicated to Stephanie ( My friend, not the character) , Natalie ( My friend and not the character), Luke ( My friend, and not the character), Chanel and Daniel ( again, my friends and not the characters) and a very special guy who will always be in my heart no matter how many times he breaks it. If you are one of the above and other WHSC students who are really close to me, you will know who I am talking about.  
  
Hermione stepped on to the platform, closely followed by her two best friends, Ron and Harry. She had never been so happy to be back at Hogwarts. After her break up with Krum in July, her holidays weren't going all that well. She, like most other girls who have just been dumped, thought of nothing other that her ex, Krum. All she ever wanted was to have him back and to be held really close by him. "Hermione, what's wrong, you were so quite in train it seemed like you were somewhere else! Is every thing alright?" Ron interrupted her daydream. "Huh. oh...um. I just" her reply was cut short by the booming voice of Hagrid, the gamekeeper and a recently appointed teacher at Hogwarts. "'ello there, everythin' alright" came Hagrid's voice. "Fine, your self" Harry inquired. "Oh. I'm all good, I hav' te' go now, I'll see youse in class ye." Hagrid said goodbye and walked away. "Come on we better get going too" Harry told the rest of them. "Hey. wait up Hermione" came a couple of voices from behind. Hermione turned around and could not believe her eyes. There running towards her were some of the friends she had made when she was going out with Krum. They were all from Durmstrang "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise. "We had to come to Hogwarts for this year because Durmstrang still hasn't found a proper principal to run the place. Plus The Ministry of Magic would not fund the school." replied Stephanie. Stephanie was a pure blood witch, but she wasn't like most of the other pure bloods, she was kind and considerate, and she was not picky about her friends either. "Oh. I forgot to introduce you with one another. Harry and Ron, these are my friends from Durmstrang ; Stephanie, Natalie, Luke, Chanel and Daniel and guys these are my best friends, Harry and Ron" "It is a pleasure to meet you guys at last Hermione has told us a lot about both of you, I hope all of us can be good friends. I also hope you guys don't mind us coming into your school." Natalie asked not taking her eyes of Ron. "Oh. the pleasure is ours. Just one question, how come we never say you guys when we held the Tri Wizard tournament? Ron asked staring straight back into Natalie's hazel eyes. "We don't believe in the tournament so we didn't come at all." Replied Luke. "We better get going now, or else McGonagall will has in detention even before we enter our first class." Harry explained but his appeal went unheard as the others were too busy chatting amongst themselves. "Hey. I think it's great we get to come to Hogwarts for our final year. We might actually end up learning something! Don't you think so Luke?" Natalie said giving Hermione a great big hug. Natalie was a chubby half witch. Her mother was the daughter of a local accountant in Bulgaria and her father was a wizard. "Yeh. I am just glad Dumbledore accepted all of us in at such short notice." Luke replied. Luke was a Muggle born. But that did not make him any less bad at wizardry as any one else in the group. He wore glasses and was probably the tallest out of all of the others. "I am just glad I was accepted into the same school as all of you especially you Daniel. I was worried through out the whole holidays. I worried whether I will be in the school as you or whether we would be sent to separate schools. You know I would not bear to be separated from you Daniel!" Confessed Chanel, who was a wonderful witch but madly in love with her boyfriend Daniel. "Well sorry to break up the reunion but I think we better be going in if we would like to start school on a good note!" Harry reminded everyone. So eventually all the eight of them took their places in the carriage that was waiting to take them to the main entrance of the Main Hall. "So do you guys know what houses you are in?" Inquired Ron "Well we all got a letter saying that we were in Gryffindor, now I am not sure whether that is a house here it is a class or what?" replied Daniel. Daniel was a half wizard, his mum was a witch but his dad was a muggle. "That's great we're all in Gryffindor, and by the way it is a house, the other houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Explained Hermione. Soon they were inside the Great hall. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was feeling much better and she was talking happily when her eyes turned towards the Slytherin table, where they met a pair of blue eyes that were looking her way. It was strange the way Hermione felt when her eyes met Draco's she felt all numb inside like some one had given her an extra large dose of tranquiliser. She could here her friends talking amongst themselves, but she felt she was far away from them. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ################################## ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Draco. Draco man, are you in there?" Came the voice of Goyle as he vigorously shook Draco, who hadn't taken his eyes off the Gryffindor table since Hermione and her friends walked. When she met his eyes his blood turned cold and no matter how hard he tried he could not take them off her.  
  
"Huh. oh. yeh! I'm here, why, what's up?" asked Draco looking a Goyle with a mixture of irritations and thankfulness. "Well you were looking at that Mudblood and her filthy friends ever since she walked in. What's up with that?" Inquired Crabbe. " Oh. nothing I just. was checking her. I mean her new friends out." Draco managed to convince them that there was nothing going on with him and Hermione. But he and only he knew how he felt about her and that something had to be done about it. He had been felling differently about Hermione since the end of last year but had never had enough courage to admit it to himself or to anyone else. "Man, I'm starving I wish they'd start and finish with the sorting soon and get some food on the table." Explained Goyle who was getting a little irritable. "Huh.yeh," came Draco's reply as he went back to feast his eyes on Hermione. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ################################## ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Hermione I think you should forget about him and continue on with your life." Steph said to Hermione. "Huh. who should I forget about" Hermione asked confused. "Victor Krum, who else, you have been awfully quite all night and I know you were thinking about him. Don't deny it to us. We know" Natalie explained placing an arm around Hermione shoulder. " Oh. Yeh I think so too." Hermione said without taking her eyes of Draco who seem to be talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh. you do!" Natalie asked a little surprised. "Yeh. why not, I too have a life, right?" Hermione said looking at Natalie and Steph at the same time. "Yes definitely." The two of them replied in unison. Soon it was time for the sorting ceremony and then came Dumbledore's speech. "Geez. is his speech always this long?" asked Luke. "Yep. It is always this long; I used to really think we should time his speech the next year but I would always forget and now there is not going to be a next year anymore." Explained Ron. "Really, wow," Luke said in astonished. As Dumbledore's speech came to a close, Ron's stomach began to rumble. "You really don't seem to keep that thing under control, now, can you?" Luke asked in aspiration. "Nope, I sure can't." Came the reply. "Now, without further ado, Eat well," Dumbledore said finally. No sooner had these words came out of Dumbledore's mouth a great feast appeared in front of all the students. "Wow. I've never seen so many food groups on one table," Daniel said trying to sound smart in front of Chanel. Luke and Ron were too busy having a pigging out contest with each other to even notice that there were girls at the table. "Oh! You guys are so immature" Hermione said with disgust and got up and left. "Hermione wait" Natalie called out but Hermione did not. "Let her go I think she needs some time to get her priorities straight and regain herself" Steph said to Natalie. "You are probably right," Nat replied. "Are you going to finish that?" Luke asked with his mouth full. "Uh! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speck with your mouth full." Nat said with a hint of sarcasm. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ################################## ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Draco saw Hermione leave and his heart sank. He wanted to follow her but he didn't want anyone to know what was going on inside his head. "I. I need to visit the restroom" Draco said as he left but soon realised that Crabbe and Goyle were too ingrossed in their food to even notice that he was gone. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ################################## ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "What is happened back there?" Hermione asked herself as she walked out of the hall. She knew that she didn't leave because of Luke and Ron. No, it was someone else. "What's the hurry Mudblood?" came a voice behind her that sent chills down her spine. "What does it matter to you Malfoy?" Hermione said turning around to see Draco walking towards her. Again their eyes met and again she felt numb inside. "More than you can ever know, pet," Came his reply at which he was more shocked than Hermione was. "What! What did you call me?" Hermione asked as her heart skipped a beat. "I called you pet." Draco and before he knew it he had pinned Hermione against a wall and he was kissing her. Right on the lips. Hermione wanted to push him off but he was such a good kisser that she found herself putting her hand around his neck and pulling him closer. Draco could not believe what was going on. But what ever was going on he liked it. He (Draco) slowly lifted his right hand from Hermione's waist and lead it up under her top and onto her breasts. He pulled off the kiss and looked at Hermione. For the first time Hermione say passion and lust in Draco's eyes. And she liked it. Draco started squeezing Hermione's breasts, she tried to pull his hand's away from her but he didn't so she didn't try anymore. Draco returned to kissing he neck then lower to her shoulders then he went lower and started sucking her breasts. Hermione had never felt this way before. Oh sure she had, had a boyfriend but all he ever did was kiss. "Stop, some one might see." Hermione whispered into Draco's ear. Draco pulled off and straightend himself off, Hermione did the same. "Fine, but I'll be back for more." Draco replied with a smile and turned to go back to the hall. Hermione's eyes followed Draco all the way back. She wanted to run after him and kiss him again but then the though hit her. "Draco Malfoy! I was letting Draco Malfoy feel me over! I was kissing him and letting him feel me up like that! What the hell is wrong with me?' she asked herself as she walked back towards her dorm. 


End file.
